


Lonely

by MandoGuardian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGuardian/pseuds/MandoGuardian
Summary: This is an AU of Integration where Satine is actually a follower of her Manda’lor PROPER.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 68
Collections: Integration: The Collection





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Integration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920878) by [Millberry_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5). 
  * Inspired by [Su Cuy’gar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272655) by [Randomfandomwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfandomwoman/pseuds/Randomfandomwoman). 



> Idea based on reading: 
> 
> Integration by Millberry_5  
> Su Cuy’gar by Randomfandomwoman
> 
> I have an idea. I write. Sorry if this isn't what people were hoping for.

Her Manda’lor was lonely. 

She knows he is lonely. Even if no one else can see it, she can. She has known him for far longer than many that sit at the table today. 

She remembers when they had first met. When their buir had brought them together the first time and they had….hated each other. The fighting had been violent, and had been rough. But their violence had brought amusement to their buir. And soon, it had brought them amusement as well. But it was never more than a fight between vod. A sibling relationship that would never grow into anything more than a laugh, smile, or slap on the back. 

She remembers when that had changed and she saw the look in his eyes. The look that no one else could see. He was strong. He was Mandokarla. He was their Manda’lor…..and he was lonely. 

Satine could only sit and watch beside her riduur. Listening to the different Clan heads. Listen to the Council as they spoke of treaties, of shipments and trades, and of the people that were coming in and out of their Empire. How they had gained ground against the dar’jetii. How they had taken another planet for their own.

Satine can see it in his eyes. The pride of his people. The anger at the lost lives of their vod. No one can see it. He has trained the look upon his face for years. Fighting in battle, taking charge, and showing no weaknesses. But she can see it. Because she is the same. Just as she can see his loneliness, he can see her anger. Her rage and distrust. Her Manda’lor had never faulted her with her emotions, with her desires. 

So she would not fault him for his. 

They were married and they were united in their singular goal of seeing that Mandalore is strong. That their people thrive. That their people live. He is no different in those desires and he leads their people to do just that. Their people grow in numbers. Their people grow stronger. Their people have only profited under his rule. 

She is still watching as she listens. Talking about the newest of their numbers. Of their new vod and their families. They hear the names, they see the faces, and even as their numbers grow, he is still lonely. 

She has seen the Integration rooms. She helped build them stronger. After her own Integration proved that the people she had once trusted had been no different. But unlike those before….the Manda’lor did not take away who she was. No, he had given her back who she had always meant to be. She had been given the ability to choose without a whisper of another in her ear. She had been allowed to be who she was always meant to be. 

The Duchess was to be feared just as equally as her husband. While she could fight, her battles were with tongue and word. Slicing through those who would think to take advantage. But….even now…..her Manda’lor was lonely. 

Even as the two spoke with tongues of steel and sharper than any knife, she could see it in his eyes. Then something happened. Something that was not seen in years. A flash of warmth, of desire. One she knew was not for her. Then she turned her attention to who it might be. Perhaps a trick? Perhaps she had not read him properly…..but no. She had. Her smile, which had been sharp and polite, turned soft with a slight twitch. 

One that was noticed by her Manda’lor as he raised a brow at her ever so slightly in question. No one noticed of course. No one ever seemed to notice how they spoke without words. A training over many years of working together. Something that only they could share as riduur. 

So she stands and places a hand upon her riduur’s shoulder. A simple squeeze and a flash of a smile only for him. Her eyes shimmering with amusement….and determination. She is easily dismissed from the table as she calmly moves out of the room and down the hall to what she had seen. 

One of their newest. One of their accomplishments. The Integration program had finally brought something SHE deemed useful. Something SHE desired. The ade would have the attention of the Mando’ad until one spotted her and then they were showing their respect. A hand over their heart and a bow to the Alor’riduur. 

“My name is Satine Fett…..what is your name?”

“Obi-wan Kenobi….Alor….” came the smoothe tone and a bow of a head. 

The grin on her face grew feral. 

Her Manda’lor would not be lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> Buir - parent  
> Riduur - spouse  
> Manda'lor - soul ruler of Mandalore  
> Vod - sibling (brother/sister in arms)  
> Mandokarla - the state of being Mandalorian  
> Dar'jetii - Sith  
> Mando'ad - Child of Mandalore  
> Alor - Chancellor/Leader  
> Alor'riduur - spouse of the Manda'lor/spouse of the leader  
> Ade - children


End file.
